Urine cultures constitute a significant proportion of the specimens processed in most laboratories. While the prevalence of urinary tract infection varies from different patient populations, the majority of urine specimens are negative by culture. In an effort to reduce the amount of time and cost required to process these negative specimens, various ways to screen urine specimens for bacteriuria are available. These methods include both growth-dependent and growth-independent techniques. Many of these techniques have been automated. The purpose of this study was to evaluate the efficacy of two growth-independent systems, i.e., Chemstrip LN (LN, BioDynamics, Division of Boehringer, Mannheim, Ind.), Bac-T-Screen (BTS, Model 400, Marion Scientific, Kansas City, Mo.) in the detection of significant bacteriuria as well as negative specimens, particularly in urine specimens obtained from leukopenic patients.